The process of hydrolysation involves the chemical reaction of a compound with water and usually results in the formation of one or more new compounds. Hydrolysation may be used to extract certain compounds from a base material.
As an example, hydrolysation is used to extract or obtain certain compounds from seafood including fish meat and seafood by-products. Current known methods of hydrolysing products include batch processing wherein a product is deposited in a large tank for the duration of the hydrolysation process and retrieved therefrom thereafter.
There exists a need for an improved apparatus and/or method for hydrolysing a product.
Certain embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome one or more disadvantages associated with the prior art.